


Clear Skies

by BananaPeel2501



Category: vlog squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Heath Hussar - Freeform, Zane Hijazi - Freeform, david dobrik - Freeform, david is a devil, i mean he is the prince of hell, if you wanna know what ariel looks like just imagine david in zanes vlogue video, im tryng to make it so the david we all know and love now is ariel, just a heads up david totally has some weird powers or something, just friendships, liza koshy - Freeform, not really focusing on relationsips, our prince of hell david dobrik, scotty sire - Freeform, someone finds out Ooh, the old davids just a real ooc dickhead, this is definitely an au btw, toddy smithy, trying to keep his secret, with the crown and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaPeel2501/pseuds/BananaPeel2501
Summary: terrible at summaries but here goes -david gets replaced by the prince of hell and now has to try to keep his secret under wraps all the while demons and that are trying to find him in the real world.





	Clear Skies

**Author's Note:**

> its just an idea, id really appreciate it if you guys commented if you like it, maybe even add your own ideas to help me out? idk?

Humans and devils can not exist in the same world, there would be riots simply because they couldn't get along.  
This is why devils live below us in the pits of the underworld, and the humans live on top. The two worlds are quite different but also quite similar in the way that there are two of the same person in the universe, one in the human world and one in the underworld.

One devil, Ariel - pronounced ah-riel, has always wanted to see the above world, he actually happens to be the prince of the underworld, Satan being the king of course. He manages to slip his way out of there one day - having one task to do - kill whoever it is that looks like him and take on their role in the human world.

David Dobrik is a dick. He's a dick who managed to latch onto other peoples success and happens to now be more famous than them.

His friends used to love him, but realise that the fame must have gone to his head. He's different now, not the same David they used to love.

When he somehow takes a wrong turn in his Tesla and feels drawn to the desert, he meets someone who bears quite the resemblance to the guy. That was his last thought before everything went black.

With the real David out of the picture, Ariel - the new David, takes his place.

Looks like it's clear skies from here on out.


End file.
